Jack and The Hordes of Oblivion
by AirborneXZ
Summary: The story of a young battlemage and his fight against the Daedra...who shall win? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games. If I did, there wouldve been a great battle inside the Realm of Oblivion

Jack and the hordes of Oblivion.

It was yet another day in the Arcane University at the Imperial City. The Oblivion crisis was still going on, but the Hero of Kvatch managed to keep the Daedra of Oblivion at bay. Jack left the class early, for it was only a review and he already had mastered the lesson. Of course he wasn't the brightest student at the Arcane University, but today's class was in the art of Destruction, a skill he clearly mastered. He took a walk around the grounds until he reached the Alchemy Garden. He sat there amidst the plants and closed his eyes, thinking of what might happen. The hordes of Oblivion were a clear and horrid threat. The demons that came from that realm were the sign of a man's death.

He breathed in deeply, reassuring himself that such a thing could not happen here, not in the Imperial City…

"Jack!" Jack looked up to see his best friend and secret love interest, Karin, calling and waving for him.

"Hey Jack! Want to go to the Market District with me today?" asked Karin. Of course Jack was compelled by the beauty of his friend and her sweet voice. So, he gladly obliged.

As they walked out of the grounds, they were greeted by the Imperial Battlemages, the guards of the Arcane University. They repeated the friendly greeting and exited the University and walked to the Market District.

"So Karin, why are we here anyway?" asked Jack.

"We are here to get ingredients for Alchemy class, Jack, the final is tomorrow!" replied Karin. With the Oblivion crisis going on, he had completely forgotten about the Alchemy final. It was not exactly his strongest subject. Frankly he would prefer to eat his food rather than grind it and make it into a potion that tasted like a bacon potato juice.

They entered the store called the Gilded Carafe and chatted with the shopkeeper who gladly brought all the alchemical ingredients to Jack and his lovely companion.

"So Jack, my parents are home from trading with Skingrad, so now I can stay home for until the crisis is over. Do you want to come with me to study?"

Jack had never been to his best friend's house before, and this might actually give them a better chance at alone time, so Jack said yes and they resumed their classes until later that night. When it was time for Jack to go over to study with Karin, he had put on his favorite brown shirt and brown linens. He was rather excited to see Karin privately for once. He knocked on the door and it opened for Jack to see a middle-aged woman with black hair. She let Jack in and it was apparent that this woman was Karin's mother. Karin's mother who introduced herself as Amarilis led Jack to a wooden chair and offered him food and drink. He politely declined. Karin's voice had interrupted the silence that had ensued after Jack's declination. She had called Jack into her room and asked him to bring his books.

Inside Karin's room, they studied Alchemy with Karin's tools and ingredients she had bought from the store. After many hours, Jack having his brain exhausted from the strenuous study session went to Karin's bed and completely let go of all of his muscles. Karin jumped on the bed with him and they talked for a few minutes. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward to kiss until they were rudely interrupted by Karin's father that asked if they were done with their work. They both said yes in unison and Jack kissed Karin on the cheek goodnight.

The next day, both Karin and Jack took their Alchemy finals and aced them thanks to Karin's study session. During the lunch break, they ate together until Jack decided to go ask Raminus Polus, one of the instructors, a question. When he entered the building, he heard Raminus and the Hero of Kvatch _himself_ were talking.

"I am sorry, noble Hero most of the mages here are instructors and the rest simply do not want to be caught up in a war," said Raminus Polus.

"Fine, I suppose I will have to ask the other towns for aid in the defense of Bruma," replied the Hero of Kvatch.

"I will help!" exclaimed Jack.

Raminus was surprised that Jack was there the whole time, but for some reason the Hero of Kvatch did not seem surprised at all. Anyone who has ever talked to the Hero, knew he had a heart of gold, but always seemed to know about everything happening around him. Even if you were not even in the same area, he could probably tell you what you were doing at the time. However, both Raminus and the Hero looked at Jack as if he should belong in an insane asylum. They both considered the matter as they rushed Jack to go back to lunch.

"What should we do, Hero?" asked Raminus.

"He cannot fight, he must go on with his studies for now. Soon enough his blood will have to be spilled and his blade must be swung."

"What do you mean Hero? Why must he do such things?"

"Tell him to go to the Wawnet Inn in six hours. Tell him to say 'Shadowbanish' to the innkeeper. The rest will explain itself."

Before Raminus could say anything the Hero of Kvatch had left. Raminus left the lobby to go tell Jack what to do in the near future. Six hours passed and Jack was chatting with the innkeeper. Eventually, he said the special word and the innkeeper went into a back room. She came back holding several pieces of black armor and a steel long sword with a purple glow to it. With the armor and blade was a letter.

_Dear, Jack_

_I had this armor specially ordered just for you. It will protect you in the near future. The blade is called Soulcutter. You can probably tell by its name that it can cut into the soul of the wielder's enemies. It will prove useful in the near future.. You are also probably wondering why I mention the future. Well, Jack, the future, I do not know the details of. I am, but a mortal man and although it seems as if I am from another world entirely, I assure you I am nothing, but a noble Imperial male. However, soon you will be shown a sign and it will direct you to your destiny._

_With warm regards,_

_The Hero of Kvatch_

Jack then went home to the Mages Quarters in the Arcane University. It was lonely there without Karin. He wished that he could tell her how he felt. He laid down in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He daydreamed of Karin and how he would look in that armor. Soon, he fell asleep until he was rudely awakened by a nightmare. Three Oblivion gates had opened in the Imperial City and the daedra were rushing out killing everyone, even Karin. At the moment of Karin's death, Jack had awoken from his terrifying slumber.

The next day he told Karin of his nightmare. She got really scared at the fact, that the dream could have been a premonition. She hugged him and stayed in his arms. They were both scared, but they still had several finals to take before they could be promoted to the rank of Conjurer thru an Arcane Scholarship. Weeks passed and the newspaper had stated that the Battle of Bruma had been won by the Forces of Cyrodiil and the Amulet of Kings had been restored. The heir to the throne was on his way to the Imperial City to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One to stop the Oblivion crisis. In fact, the buzz around town had stated that he was already present and talking with High Chancellor Ocato of the governmental substitute for the emperor, the Elder Council. Karin had headed home once again and Jack was alone. He stared at the night sky from the Alchemy Garden in the Arcane University. Suddenly, the clouds turned black and the gaps in between the clouds had gone blood red.

"Mages! A Gate to the Oblivion! Brace yourselves!" yelled one of the Magicians. All the high-ranking mages rushed to defend the Arcane University from an Oblivion Gate right at the entrance. Jack, knowing now what the Hero of Kvatch meant in his letter, rushed to the living quarters and put on the powerful armor and steeled himself. It was time to fight. However, as soon as he ran outside the gate was gone and the mages were tending to the wounded. Apparently there was something happening in the Temple District.

He exited the University to find himself in the Imperial Arboretum. Where the statues of all nine gods were proudly erected. He ran to the Palace District and there were Oblivion Gates all around. The fearsome daedra were rushing to Jack's position. He armed himself with the great blade, Soulcutter. The battle between the daedra and Jack raged on. He saw that the heir to the throne, Martin Septim, and the Hero of Kvatch fighting near him. Jack then got a scratch from right below his eyebrow to below his eye. The immense searing pain caused Jack to kneel down in weakness and he used his shield spell to protect himself. He could no longer fight and his willpower was running out. The daedra had completely abandoned him and were heading to the south to the Temple. If they made it, then the Hero of Kvatch and the heir to the throne could not make it to the Temple of the One. And the only person who could stand in their way was too weak to fight. That was until Karin had emerged from the shadows.

"Get up, Jack. You can't die on me," she cried.

"I'm sorry Karin. I could not stop them. I am a failure."

"No you are not. Not in my eyes."

Jack fell unconscious and Karin said only three words.

"I love you."

She softly kissed Jack and immense power was flowing through his body. Jack slowly got up and two huge balls of energy came from his hands and into the horde of daedra pounding on the door to the temple. They were completely confused and disorganized. Jack defeated all of them in a few fell swoops of his magical blade. He opened the door to the Temple District and fought until he reached the Temple where he and the Hero of Kvatch watched the emperor turn into the avatar of the god of time, Akatosh. They gazed upon his dragon-like form and watched him battle against the daedric prince, Mehrunes Dagon and give his life in defense of the world.

A few hours later, Jack had walked back to the University and a piece of paper landed on his face. He took it off and read the paper. It merely said:

_Good job, Jack, I could not have asked for a bette rear guard to stop the hordes of Oblivion._

_-Martin Septim_

**_(Hey its me Airborne90, please review and I might submit a sequel)_**


End file.
